Betrayed
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Kagamine Rin walks in on her boyfriend, Kagamine Len, and her best friend, Hatsune Miku, kissing. Rin is heart-broken, and Len tries to tell her it was a misunderstanding. Rin doesn't believe him, which leads to serious decisions. Will Rin forgive the ones closest to her, or will she give up and end it all?


**Title:** Betrayed  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Master, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Akita Neru, and Yowane Haku  
**Summary:** _Kagamine Rin walks in on her boyfriend, Kagamine Len, and her best friend, Hatsune Miku, kissing. Rin is heart broken, and Len tries to tell her it was a misunderstanding. Rin doesn't believe him, which leads to serious decisions. Will Rin forgive the ones closest to her, or will she give up and end it all?_

* * *

_~Rin's P.O.V.~_

"Haha! Hey, Len! Remember when-" I ran to my room to show my boyfriend, Len Kagamine, a picture I found of us when we first started going out but when I found him, he was kissing my best friend, Miku Hatsune, in my own room! I dropped the book that held the picture and I was in complete shock "Wh-What...?" I didn't want to believe it...

"Rin! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Len stopped kissing Miku and ran over to me. By now the tears were streaming down my face.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like?! You're cheating on me with my best friend! To think that you guys really cared about me." I screamed and dashed out of the room. I heard Len call out my name once more but I didn't care.

I hated to say it, but what else could I think? How would you feel if you were in my shoes? If you saw your boyfriend making out with your best friend. I bet you'd feel just as miserable and heartbroken as I do now. So..betrayed...

"Rin! Listen to me!" Len came after me and grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me from running so he could talk to me.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, fighting out of Len's grip.

"Listen to me, Rin! I love you!" Len yelled, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Stop it! You don't love me! I thought you did, until you decided to kiss my best friend! Just leave me alone!" I screamed, prying Len off of me with all my strength. He wouldn't give up.

"Rin. What can I do to prove to you that I love you?" Len whispered into my ear, hugging me tighter.

"Nothing!" I screamed. "If you truly loved or cared about me, you wouldn't have stabbed me in the back!" The tears were pouring from my eyes. Len's hug loosened and I took this chance to get away from him. I stood there with cold, depressing eyes, the complete opposite of the bright, happy eyes I usually had on my face.

"Oh Leeen~" Miku squealed. She ran up to him and hugged his arm.

"Miku!" Len yelled. At this point, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from them. "Rin wait!" Len shouted once more. I didn't stop nor did he come after me. I was so...dead inside.

I ran until I made it to the music room in this Vocaloid Mansion. I panted from running as I stared at the Grand Piano at the center of the room. It was so wonderful, the best gift any of us Vocaloids have gotten from Master. After staring at the Piano for a good few minutes, I decided to play it for a little while to help calm me down. I decided to play the Piano version of my favorite song, Kokoro. I walked over to the Piano and carefully set it up. I sat down in front of the keys and began to play. For some reason, it didn't sound as peaceful as it should be. Then again, my boyfriend did just cheat on me..

When I got to my favorite part of the song, I began to sing along.

_arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_  
_arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o_  
_arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_  
_arigatou... eien ni utau_

"My my, Kagamine Rin, you're getting better and better each day." Someone said, walking into the music room. I could tell who it was right away by the voice.

"Master!" I stopped playing and ran up to Master, giving him a big hug.

"I don't see you much in here though. So how's it going?" Master asked with a smile on his face.

"Horrible.." I remembered what went on not to long ago and looked down, tears forming in my eyes once more.

"Why do you say that?" Master asked, his smile fading from his face.

"Len doesn't love me anymore! He dumped me for Miku!" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands.

"Oh Rin, it'll be okay. Don't worry about it too much." Master replied, petting my head to help calm me down.

"Hey Master, can I ask you something?" I said, wiping away the tears and I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What is it, Rin?" Master asked. I knew he was the only one that could help me out of my misery.

I got close to his face and whispered in his ear "Would you be able to..."

_~Len's P.O.V.~_

I can't believe what just happened... My girlfriend, Rin Kagamine, just walked into her room to find Miku kissing me! I really screwed up big time. The worst part is that it was her boyfriend and her best friend in her own room! Boy do I feel like crap. But the thing is, Miku kissed me first and Rin didn't realize that..

{FLASHBACK}

_"You guys stay right here and I'll go get us something to snack on." Rin smiled. Her smile made me feel so warm and safe inside. She got up and walked out of her room happy as ever. I smiled back knowing she was happy._

_"Hey Len, what do you like about Rin?" Miku asked all of a sudden._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. No, she wasn't going to.._

_"You know, I'm much more better for you than that flat-chested Rinny. I have a bigger chest and my hair is so much more longer and gorgeous. Fall for me instead." Miku grinned, crawling on top of me._

_"M-Miku! Wait!" I stuttered. "**No! I love Rin!**" My heart was telling me._

_"Shh. Don't talk." Miku silenced me by putting her finger to my lip. She took my hand and place it on her chest. She got closer to me and whispered in my ear "Fall for me instead." and with that, she kissed me right on the lips. I couldn't help but kiss her back, and that's when Rin walked in._

_"Haha! Hey, Len! Remember when-"_

_And that's when everything went upside down._

{END OF FLASHBACK}

How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have let Miku kiss me?! How could I have let Rin get away?! How could I have let any of this happen?!

"Leeen~ So are you through with Rin? It looks like she hates you now. See, I told you she was no good." Miku sighed. I couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. She was supposed to be her friend, how can she say all of this about her!

"How DARE you say that!" I snapped and slapped Miku in the face as hard as I could. She hit the floor, hard. "The only reason why Rin ran away was because you forced a kiss on me! Rin is the most wonderful and prettiest- no. _Gorgeous_ girl I had ever laid my eyes on! I will get her back and I will _never, EVER_ fall for you!" I shouted angrily. I scared Miku a bit for she started to cry. I didn't care. I had to go find Rin and see if she was alright, although I highly doubt she is. I'm sorry Rin, for hurting you. I'm so sorry...

_~Rin's P.O.V.~_

"Well..if that is really what you want..." Master said reluctantly.

"It is. Please, Master?" I asked. I was begging for him to say yes.

"Alright. I'll get everything set up and I'll get all the Vocaloids gathered so they can witness the news themselves." Master said, walking out of the music room.

"Thank you, Master..." I smiled, a tear streaming down my face.

After Master left, I decided to play the Piano some more. This time, I played Meltdown. The Piano version for this song was kind of hard since it was fast but it didn't matter. As I was playing, I heard the doors of the music room swing open.

"Rin!" It was Len. I pressed the wrong key on the Piano and I stopped playing.

"What do you want?" I asked, my eyes filled with hate staring into his eyes filled with sadness.

"I want to apologize. Rin, I'm so sorry, but listen-"

"I don't want to."

"Rin listen-"

"No! You betrayed me, Len!"

"You don't understand!"

"Yes I do! You don't love me anymore! You love Miku!"

"Rin! Listen to me!"

"No! Leave me-"

Len silenced me with his lips. He had kissed me! I tried to push him off but he hugged me tightly, not giving me a chance to fight back. I couldn't help but kiss him back, tears escaping from my eyes. After a few minutes, we parted for air.

"Rin, listen to me. Miku forced a kiss on me! She made it look like I was the one that kissed her, but it's the other way around! Rin, you are the only one for me and I love you! Please, you have to believe me!" Len explained, his eyes filling with tears as he said what really happened.

"I'm sorry Len, but I can't trust you anymore." I looked up at him with sadness expressed all over my face. Tears continued to pour from my eyes. "You hurt me Len. You betrayed me. You killed me." Tears were pouring from my eyes like waterfalls.

"Rin, what could I do to show you that I love you so much!" Len asked, as if he was begging me to be with him again.

"Kagamine Rin, are you still in here?" Master walked into the room and spotted me and Len, the both of us were crying. Yes, Len started to cry. "Oh dear..." Master whispered. He came up to me and whispered in my ear "Everything's all set. Are you ready?". I nodded as a reply. He walked out of the room and I was about to follow.

"Len, forget about me. I really did love you, but now I don't know if you truly loved me back. I don't know if I can really trust you anymore. So, forget about me.." I said as the tears continued to pour from my face. I began to walk out of the music room but Len stopped me. I turned around and looked at his face, a little shocked. He was crying his eyes out and looked terrified.

"Rin.. I can't forget about you! I don't want you to go anywhere! Please stay with me! Please!" This time, Len was begging me. The tears poured from his eyes more than mine did, which surprised me a bit.

"I'm sorry, Len." I wiped away the new tears that were forming in my eyes, got free of Len's grasp, and I started to walk out of the music room.

"Rin! Don't leave me! I love you so much!" Len screamed. He fell to his knees and cried his eyes out. I gave him one last look and walked out of the music room.

_"I'm sorry, Len. But, I can't trust you anymore. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have kissed Miku in the first place. You wouldn't have fallen for her if you really did love me_" I thought to myself. Did I make the right choice?

As I was walking to Master's computer room, I passed Miku who was in search of Len. She didn't even seem to care that my heart was broken into pieces that were stabbing me on the inside. I thought she was my best friend, but I guess I thought wrong...

"_Goodbye, Miku_" I whispered quietly to her. This time Miku looked at me and she looked shock to see how miserable I looked. I'm surprised she just realized now how broken I was.

_~Miku's P.O.V.~_

As I was in search of Len, I passed Rin. At first, I didn't notice how torn up she was, until she whispered to me "Goodbye, Miku". What did she mean by that? I have to go tell Len about this!

Wait...

I-It's my fault...that Rin is so broken...I'm supposed to be her best friend, yet I tried to steal her boyfriend away from her! I talked so much shit about her! Oh no... Wh-What have I done?!

After my moment of sorrow, I decided to go find Len and apologize to him. I had to straighten things out before it was too late.

"L-Len!" I ran into the Music room to find Len on his knees sobbing hysterically. I guess this is really taking a toll on him.

"Go away, Miku!" Len screamed, turning away from me.

"No, Len! Listen! I'm so sorry for everything! You have to listen to me!" I cried, tears starting to stream down my face. Tears of regret.

"Alright, I'll listen..." Len said reluctantly. I could tell his trust for me was getting smaller and smaller. Hopefully he believes me.

"I passed Rin as I was looking for you and she whispered 'Goodbye, Miku'! I think she's going to do something to herself!" I sobbed as I told Len what Rin said.

"Wh-What?! Miku, you're kidding right?" Len asked, not wanting to believe that that was the truth.

"I wish I was! Len, we have to go help her! Please! I'm so sorry! I made a terrible mistake!" I sobbed even more. The tears would not cease. I covered my face with my hands as I cried.

"Okay, lets go! We have to hurry!" Len said getting up. He wiped the tears that spilled from his eyes, although I don't think he was done.

"I'm so sorry! Rin's supposed to be my best friend and I did all of this to her!" I cried once more.

"It's alright! Lets go!" Len grabbed my hand and began to run as fast as he could out of the music room.

Once we were out, he ran even faster. I managed to keep up with him, until he suddenly stopped. I fell to the ground and looked to see why he stopped. Oh, it's Master!

"Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, there you guys are! I have important news to tell you guys but you must see it for yourselves. Come with me." Master ordered. He didn't seem too happy about it.

"Master, we have to find Rin!" Len said, starting to shake. What was going on?

"Len, it involves Rin. Now come with me. The rest of the Vocaloids are waiting." Master ordered once more. Me and Len had a feeling something was going to happen so we went with Master.

_~Len's P.O.V.~_

Once Master took us to the Computer Room, I saw the rest of the Vocaloids waiting for us. Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui, Neru Akita, and Haku Yowane. If Meiko even agreed to come, something serious must be going on. Wait, where is Rin?

"Kaito! Do you know where Rin is?" I asked Kaito, hoping he would know.

"Yeah. She's with Master. But Master said not to go into the room." Kaito replied, looking sad.

"O-Okay." I stuttered. No. What's going on with Rin..?

"Len, what happened between you and Rin?" Kaito asked curiosuly.

Before I could answer, the lights turned brighter in the Computer Room and we could see through the big Window that showed what was going on in the next room. I was completely shocked when I saw what was going on. Rin was laid down on the bed with a bunch of wires and tubes connected to her body. Her eyes were open for she was awake. When the lights went on, Rin sat up.

"Kagamine Rin has an announcment for all of you." Master said through the microphone.

"I'm sorry to say this, but..." Her voice was staticky and robotic like. "I'm going to uninstall myself completely..."

What...What...WHAT?! NO! SHE CAN'T DO THAT!

"Rin! Please you can't! I'm so sorryyyy!" I screamed, crying my eyes out once more. Rin couldn't hear me for the room was soundproof. She could see me crying. Everyone else was begging for her not to do this, but she couldn't hear anything. It's as if she was deaf.

"I've been suffering for so long. I've been betrayed by those closest to me. I can't deal with this pain anymore. Goodbye, everybody..." A tear slipped through her eyes before she closed them and laid back down. Master typed a few things on the computer before the room lit up even brighter.

"NOOO! RIIINNN!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I didn't want to lose her! No! This can't be happening! I looked through the glass to see her body disappearing by small squares. I banged my fists on the glass as I watched Rin disappear.

"Len stop! You're going to break the glass and cut your hand open if you keep this up!" Kaito held me back from the window.

"I DON'T CARE! SHE CAN'T UNINSTALL! SHE CAN'T DISAPPEAR!" I screamed from the top of my lungs once more. I tried to get free from Kaito but he was too strong. I just stood there, watching Rin disappear. I could hear Miku behind me crying her eyes out. Everyone else was in tears as well.

"_Goodbye, everyone..._"

With that, the light in the room went back to normal and Rin Kagamine was gone forever...

* * *

_**I wrote this story a long time ago on DeviantART, and decided to upload it on here! Not really much to say about this one, but I hope you guys liked it~! :3**_


End file.
